In currently used liquid crystal screens, liquid crystal materials are needed for all displays, resulting in a problem of such as safety and waste of material. Under the state that currently conventional energy is being depleted, the solar energy has been greatly developed as a new type of energy, of which the solar cell is mostly used. The solar cell is a device which directly transforms the optical energy into electrical energy through photoelectrical effect or photochemical effect, and makes an important contribution to solution of the current problem of lacking energy.
The liquid crystal display devices in the prior art all use external electricity to drive the display panels to display images, which, in addition to huge pollution to the environment due to use of liquid crystal materials, has a large consumption of energy. Therefore, there is an urgent need to develop a display device which can use clean solar energy to drive display, can perform display without use of liquid crystal materials, and save conventional energy.